Nightmare
by Gonxkillualover
Summary: Killua has been having nightmares lately and falling in love with Gon only made it worse. That is until Gon steps in and decides to help Killua the only way he could. By confessing his love to Killua and promising to keep the nightmares away.


**This is my first fanfic, so if there are any mistakes please tell me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

Gon and Killua have known each for a while now and during that time they had become best friends, despite the different lifestyles that they each live. Now if people knew exactly just who Killua was, they would think Gon was crazy for befriending a 'murderous assassin'. Unlike most people, Gon had the ability to see the good in people despite what most others think.

Killua never thought he would ever make any friends and was quiet surprised when Gon still wanted to be his friend even after telling him that he was an assassin. It was at that moment Killua knew that he could trust Gon and he was glad that he did. His family had always told him that he could only trust himself and them. But deep down Killua had always known that they were the last people he could ever trust.

As time passed Killua had began to have mixed feelings about Gon. No, it wasn't anything bad as in he hates him, but something different. Gon is now constantly on his mind and he now found himself blushing more then ever before. It used to be whenever Gon said something embarrassing and now it was whenever he said something nice, smiled or even acknowledge him. After much thought, Killua finally realized that he was in love with Gon.

Ever since Killua found out he was in love with Gon, he began to feel more awkward around him. For starters he no longer would sleep in the same bed as Gon nor would he take a bath together, much to Gon's disappointment.

He was sure that Gon didn't feel the same way about him. Why would someone as sweet and kind as Gon, love a cold blooded killer like himself? Unfortunately though, Killua also has been having nightmares lately. Well he had been having nightmares before, but they have gotten worse since he had fallen in love with Gon.

The nightmares were always about Killua's older brother Illumi. In these nightmares, Illumi would always be torturing Gon and he couldn't move or do anything to help him. Illumi would then demand that Killua to return home otherwise he would kill Gon. In the end, Illumi had always killed Gon anyway. These nightmares started ever since Illumi had set out to kill Gon at the Hunter Exam.

The fear of his family hurting Gon had been the main reason why he left the Hunter Exam to return home. Unfortunately, Gon was a stubborn person and ended up come to his home to get him back. Killua never told Gon that he was happy that he had come for him.

Anyway, Gon and Killua were currently staying at a hotel in a random city after a long day of trying to find any clues as to Ging's whereabouts. Sadly though, they haven't found any clues, but that didn't stop them from trying.

"Boy, finding Ging is a lot harder then I thought it would be." Gon said as he came out of the bathroom after taking a bath.

Killua who was trying to find something on TV scoffed at his friends statement. "The only thing that guy is good at is hiding."

"But Killua, we never even met him! How would you know that? Besides he's famous!"

"Yeah, famous for being an egotistic jackass who gave up his son for selfish reasons. There is no way in hell that I would ever have any respect for that man even with all of his accomplishments."

Gon sighed. No matter what he says, he could never convince Killua that Ging might not be as bad as he thinks. As much as he wants to introduce his best friend to his father, he's afraid of what Killua might do to Ging. "Well, we should head to bed if we want an early start tomorrow." Gon said as he climbed into one of the 2 beds.

"Yeah, sure." Killua said as he turned the TV off.

"Hey Killua?"

"Yeah, Gon?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Killua turned to face Gon. "What do you mean?"

Gon sighed. "Well you've become so distant lately. You don't want to sleep in the same bed as me anymore. You don't even want to take a bath with me either, so I must have done something wrong."

Killua turned his back to Gon to hide the blush on his face. "You haven't done anything wrong. I think that we should have our own personal space."

Gon could tell that Killua was lying, but decided not to call him out on it. "Sure, I guess that makes sense." he said as he lied down. "Well good night Killua."

"Good night Gon." Killua replied back before falling asleep hoping to have a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Killua found himself surrounded in nothing but darkness. If there was one thing Killua hated it was being in total darkness. It reminded him of how his life used to be.

"Killu."

Killua's eyes narrowed knowing whose voice that was. "Show yourself Illumi!"

Killua started to hear footsteps and saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He extended his claws out and ran toward the figure. "Leave me alone Illumi!" Killua shouted as he stabbed the figure in what he believed was his brother's heart.

"K..i..l..l..u..a."

Killua's eyes widened in horror hoping his ears were playing tricks on him. Suddenly everything around him brightened and when he could see he felt tears building up. He hadn't stabbed Illumi in the heart like he thought, but it was Gon instead.

Gon coughed and blood splattered on Killua's face. "W-why Killua? I thought we were fr-friends." Gon whispered before he fell backwards.

Killua fell on his knees in complete shock at what he had done. "No, Gon I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" he shouted as tears had finally started falling from his eyes.

"Oh, but you did mean to Killu. After all it's like I said, one day you will get bored of him and finally kill him. You're an assassin and assassins don't have any friends. Do you finally realize that?" Illumi said as he appeared behind Killua.

Killua turned to face Illumi trying to give him a death glare behind his teary eyes. "Shut the hell up! This is all your fault!" he shouted. Killua then crawled toward Gon's body and held him in his arms. "Gon, please don't be dead! I love you damn it! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please wake up!"

"Killua! Wake up!"

Killua's eyes widened. "Gon?"

"Killua wake up! Your having a bad dream!"

* * *

Killua's eyes snapped open as he bolted up knocking Gon off of his bed.

"Ow! That hurt Killua!" Gon said as he stood up, only to fall back down as Killua lunged onto him.

"Gon, you're alive!" Killua said as he started sobbing.

"Well of course I'm alive Killua. It was all just a dream Killua." Gon said as he started rubbing Killua's back.

"I'm so embarrassed. I shouldn't be crying like this, but it felt so real when I killed you." Killua said as he tried to get his act together.

Gon frowned at hearing that. It broke his heart to see his crush break down like this. Yes, he admits that he has a crush on best friend. He forgot when and why it happened, but all he knows is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Killua. He's been afraid that someone as cool as Killua could never fall in love with him, but when he heard him shout in his sleep he knew that his fears were for nothing. "Hey Killua?"

"What is it-" Killua eyes widened as he was cut off by Gon kissing him on the lips. Without even thinking he wrapped his arms around Gon and kissed him back. After a minute the two of them broke apart. "Gon, you love me too?" he asked with disbelief.

Gon smiled. "Of course I do Killua! I've loved you for a long time."

Killua looked away. "Are you sure that it's okay to love a killer like me?"

Gon grabbed Killua's head so he was facing him again. "Only if it's okay to love an idiot like me." he said with his smile never leaving his face.

Killua laughed. "Well, there's no need to worry then, right?"

"You know Killua, when I used to have nightmares Aunt Mito used to let me sleep with her and it made the nightmares go away. So if we slept together again, then you shouldn't have anymore bad dreams."

Killua smiled. "I guess there isn't any problem now that we're officially a couple."

Gon nodded as he helped Killua up and the two of them climbed back into Killua's bed. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua and brought him closer to himself. "I don't care what you say. You're nothing like your family. So don't feel bad about yourself, okay?"

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon. "I'll remember that."

"I love you Killua." Gon said as he fell back asleep.

"I love you too Gon." Killua said as he went back to sleep. He didn't have a single nightmare after that.


End file.
